Alernatif
by Waders
Summary: Puisque les ninjas sont anonymes. Puisqu'on les qualifie de toutes sorte de mots. Autant qu'ils puissent faire la différence entre ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils auraient pu être.


Titre : Alternatif

Auteur : Wad', pour vous servir/

Raiting : K+

Genre : Général (woah, étonnant !)

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Quoique j'ai pas l'impression que ceux que je mets en place appartiennent à qui que ce soit.

* * *

Sans bruit réellement perceptible le corps sans vie s'écroula au sol.

C'était toujours ainsi, le corps transpercé, déchiqueté, blessé ou autre retombait toujours et il y avait toujours après comme un silence palpable qui n'eut pas réellement sa place ici.

Pourtant à chaque fois que tous les ennemis étaient éliminés un part un, il y avait continuellement cette phase juste après. Cette phase où le temps s'écoulait longuement, comme le sang des blessures des cadavres.

Cet ennemi-là n'avait pas été très puissant. C'était le seul constat qu'il pouvait tirer à cet instant, n'ayant pas connu plus de mots de lui et ne pouvant donc juger que par les actes. On peu juste dire qu'il avait été peu fort, qualificatifs sans doute parmi tant d'autres, et que c'était pour ça qu'il était là, gisant dans la boue.

Fort ou puissant ?

Ça ne changeait rien à la situation, mais c'était tout à fait différent.

Le terme fort est plus technique. Cela englobe le corps humain entier. La force de ses bras, leur résistance, leur vigueur. C'était juste un terme peu glorifiant expliquant qu'il était apte à plusieurs efforts, assez robuste pour pouvoir exécuter sans réelle peine ce qu'on lui demandait.

Puissant c'était autre chose. Cela relevait plus de la capacité à faire de grandes choses, de la faculté à produire de grands effets. Il y avait toute une partie théâtrale et assez importante dans ce mot. C'était un peu plus mélioratif que de citer un simple amas de chair et d'os capable de briser un mur.

Mais cela n'altérait rien au fait que les deux n'avaient pas permis à ce ninja de gagner. Sans doute parce qu'il était tombé sur quelqu'un de plus habile.

Habile ou intelligent ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question.

Intelligent qualifiait pourtant plus les capacités mentales. Une rapide capacité à résonner et généralement le garder pour soi, de s'organiser et résoudre tout et n'importe quoi. De pouvoir décider de certains faits et pas d'autres.

Habile était une qualité. Plus que savoir remuer ses neurones, on devait être doué d'une certaine finesse et d'adresse. L'habileté n'était pas seulement intellectuelle mais influait aussi pendant tous ces combats, bien que l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre. C'était être ainsi capable de mettre en oeuvre toutes ruses, feintes et autres tromperies pour arriver à un dénouement satisfaisant.

Le dénouement de cette bataille avait été la vue de ce corps tomber lamentablement sans dire un mot.

Bataille ou combat ?

Cette fois, sans trop y réfléchir, on pouvait bien distinguer la nuance entre les deux.

Dans une bataille, il y a généralement une notion d'organisation, de plan mûrement réfléchi et des heures, des jours, voire des mois à l'avance de la confrontation. Ordinairement, une bataille nécessitait plusieurs équipes, plusieurs armées. Une bataille n'était qu'une partie d'une guerre.

Le combat était plus individuel.

C'était une lutte personnelle, ou chacun était conscient de ses capacités et les exploitait parfaitement. Et le combat était une action plus réfléchie. Ce n'était plus un simple ordre de s'opposer à quelqu'un mais c'était aussi une prise de conscience quant à ce qui se passait, et ce qui se passerait ensuite. Ce terme ne défini pas un simple conflit où l'on envoyait des corps se perdrent l'un après l'autre sans que ceux-là ne disent rien, mais plus un duel.

Les combats étaient réellement gérés. Les batailles n'étaient qu'abus de sang pour ceux qui le dirigeaient.

Là encore abus ou excès ?

L'abus, c'était le fait de mal utiliser, à mauvais escient ou à trop vive répétition quelque chose de précis. C'était avoir opté pour un moyen plus aisé de se tirer d'une situation ou de la bonifier, et après ne plus pouvoir s'en passer.

L'excès considérait d'abord les limites.

Il y avait des frontières à toute chose et commettre un excès était les dépasser. C'était aller au de-là de ce qui avait été instauré et de ce qui était permis. C'était quelque chose largement en trop, au dessus des normes. Pourtant, beaucoup de ninjas semblaient peu s'en préoccuper. L'excès n'était plus rien maintenant… Indubitablement les limites avaient augmenté ou disparu.

On allait au de-là des capacités naturelles et on perdait quand même.

On perdait ou on échouait ?

Dans les deux cas, on rentrerait avec le ventre noué par les évènements chez soi, la notion d'échec semblait la même.

Cependant quand on échouait, ce n'était que sur un cas précis, parmi d'autres. Il y avait encore une chance de se rattraper avec d'autres actions, le jeu n'était pas encore fini. Echouer signifiait le fait de ne pas savoir surmonter quelque chose, c'est tout.

Perdre c'était être exposé à un insuccès et ne même pas pouvoir espérer en sortir. Il y avait une notion de mort cette disparition. On pouvait se dire qu'on avait perdu quand on voyait son co-équipier s'écrouler. On avait perdu une vie, l'issu de la confrontation et d'autre selon la personne tuée.

La mort est quelque chose devenu bien trop proche. L'habitude force tous les combattants à vivre avec cette notion. Vivre _avec_ la mort et vivre _de_ la mort. C'est devenu normal.

Normal ou habituel ?

Normal c'est ce qui est fréquent. C'est quelque chose qui ne choque plus, qui est rentré dans les mœurs de tout le monde. Il n'y a plus rien d'exceptionnel, c'est quelque chose qui ne mériterait pas qu'on déblatère dessus durant des heures… on en aurait même pas l'idée. C'est une notion d'éducation, en fait. On s'est adapté à la situation.

Habituel c'est ce qui se répète. Cela peut-être quelque chose de choquant, mais plus pour celui qui reproduit cette action à une certaine fréquence. C'est quelque chose qui est _devenu_ ordinaire, mais qui ne l'était peut-être pas au début. Cette fois c'est une notion d'adaptation. La preuve que le bourrage de crâne fait avaler n'importe quelle couleuvre.

La pratique répétitive à l'extrême d'une quelconque action fait s'entrechoquer les gens, se sauter à la gorge, s'enfoncer des lames dans le torse.

Puisqu'au bout du compte ce ne sont plus les ninjas qui tuent mais juste ce ou ceux pour quoi ils sont là.

Tuer ou assassiner ?

Tuer, c'est provoquer une morte violente. Brève. Rapide. C'est fait dans les règles de l'art, dans ce qui doit se fait pour éviter que cela ne dure. Et plus que tout cela fait partie d'une profession. On n'a rien contre celui qu'on tue. On l'élimine, c'est tout, parce qu'on nous la demandé ou que c'est logique de le faire. Comme s'il eut été un animal.

Assassiner implique une préméditation, et c'est considéré comme un meurtre. La personne souffre, et on la connaît personnellement. On sait pourquoi on brandit le couteau sous sa gorge à ce moment-là, bien qu'on ne doive pas le faire. Assassiner n'est pas tuer et si le résultat est le même, on est considéré comme criminel.

Tout ce qui différenciera les conditions de sa mort et de son agresseur sera la mission ou non. L'ordre ou non. Deux amis peuvent s'entretuer qu'on ne dirait rien en ce cas.

Pourtant le cadavre est là.

Mort ou décédé ?

Dans le décès, il y a des influences naturelles. On ne décède pas au combat. On décède d'un ulcère, d'une plaie ou autre fait à un combat, mais plus tard. Et les gens savent qui tu es et ce qui t'est arrivé. Vaut mieux pour toi de partir ainsi que de mourir au combat, c'est ce qui tu te dis au fond de toi.

Mort.

Mort c'est une autre histoire.

Il y a un certain anonymat, de mystère et de non-dits qui entourent le départ. Être mort est plus dur à décrire.

Le ninja attrapa le shuriken au sol et s'agenouilla. D'un geste, il porta sa main au front de la victime de son propre coup, enleva son bandeau frontal tout en tentant d'en oublier l'inscription et reposa le crâne sur la terre. Après ça, il se leva.

Un ninja ne décède jamais.

Un ninja tue et meurt sans bruit et sans nom.

* * *

Free talk :

…

Erf… à force de tourner la langue française dans tous les sens je sais même pas quoi dire là… J'espère que ça vous a plus… ça faisait longtemps que cette idée me trottait dans la tête (espèce de fanatique de la langue que je suis).


End file.
